


When Lightning Strikes

by Kittengirl998



Series: When Lightening Strikes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow AU, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Coma, F/F, F/M, Jealous!Oliver, bamf Felicity, beginning, meta-humans - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, particle accelerator, protective!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittengirl998/pseuds/Kittengirl998
Summary: What happens when Felicity is with Barry during the particle accelerator explosion?Wattpad-Kittengirl998





	1. Chapter 1

"Late as always, Mr.Queen." Felicity says as she stands up and walks over to the opening elevator. "Mrs. Queen, I didn't know you were coming."

Oliver gave her a glare and then continued to walk towards his office. "My mothers always welcome here, it's her company after all."

Felicity shrugged and walked next to him. "You have a board meeting in five minutes, we can't reschedule this again, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you Feli- Ms. Smoak." Oliver looked over at his mother to see if she noticed his mistake.

"I think you should hurry to the conference room." Felicity responded and sent them on their way.

____________________________________________________________

About 25 minutes later

Felicity knocked on the door to the conference room when she walked in to grab everyone's attention.

Isabel glared up at her, "Ms. Smoak, this is a private meeting. You better have an important reason for interrupting."

Felicity looked from Isabel to Oliver, "Well I guess that depends whether or not you consider me getting a call form the S.C.P.D. saying that someone broke into the applied sciences building important."

____________________________________________________________

Applied Sciences

Dig was bending over the broken down door, "This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium. What did the use to do this?"

Quentin Lance walked up behind him, "Not sure yet," He responded. "No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift. I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four and given how quick they for in and out of here, they were fast. Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for? You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" Oliver looked at Lance. Lance quickly realized what he had said, "Sorry."

One of the tech guys cam up behind them, "This is what we were able to pull off the security cameras." He held out a tablet and played a video of a man walking through the building then throwing an item up at the camera. "He was the only guy we caught on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him."

The tech guy got cut off when a voice behind him said, "Actually it was only one guy." Everyone turned to look at the stranger. "Sorry I'm late, but actually my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab drivers fault. I've got this great traffic app, and... he thought that he was right. I'm here now though. So." 

"Great, who are you?" Lance asked. Oliver quickly followed asking, "And do your parents know that you're here?"

It took everything in Felicity not to shove her elbow into Oliver's side, because that's not professional. "I'm Barry Allen," The man responded. "I'm from the Central City Police Department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in central city, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

Lance didn't look like he believed Barry, "And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?"

"One very strong guy, yeah." He responded, "Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guards neck?" Barry showed them a picture of one of the victims. "The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand. I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck."

Oliver snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Barry like he just noticed he was there. "Hmm? No.No idea." He responded

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." Said the tech guy. 

Barry looked up after he said this, "Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900, "Barry started to walk towards a small cement circle, "Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground." 

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Lance asked. 

Barry looked ready to respond but Felicity cut him off, "It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."This time Barry cut her off, "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction. Felicity looked at Barry, "What did you say your name was again?" 

"Barry. Allen." 

"Felicity. Smoak."

Oliver gave Barry a serious look and he continued with his explanation, "Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy. Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence.

"There has to be another explanation." Lance said before turning around and leading Felicity away from the group.

"Yeah I'm sure your right." Barry said while they walked away. 

"You might want to fill our mutual friend in on this." Lance told Felicity. Felicity looked at Lance before saying, "Yeah, don't worry. I'm sure he's already on it."

____________________________________________________________

Queen Consolidated

Oliver was pacing his office when Felicity finally found the courage to ask him something. She slowly knocks on the door before peeking in to make sure they were alone. She steps in quietly and shuts the door. "Oliver?" She asks

"What Felicity?" He said putting his hands on the back of his head. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Felicity. I'm fine."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just lie to me. That's not why I cam in here."

Oliver stops pacing and turned to his brightly colored EA. "Whats up Felicity?"

"I was just wondering if I could get off to go to Central City and see the Particle Accelerator turn on?"

Oliver gave her an angry look, "Felicity your needed here."

The happy expression on Felicity's face disappears as she walks towards him, "Now listen here Oliver, I have only missed one day since I started working here. I have enough vacation days to last me longer then you've been working here. The asking was just a courtesy. Now I don't know what's gotten in to you, but I'm going whether you like it or not. So I recommend you get your head out of your ass and deal with it. Okay."

Oliver just stares at her straight in the eye when Dig walks in. He clears his throat to alert the two of his presence. "Am I interrupting something?" Dig asks.

Felicity turns around and starts storming to the door. She doesn't stop or look at Dig she just says, "No, this headache is all yours." before heading to her desk in the next room.

Dig looks at him accusingly, "What did you do?" Not even caring about professionalism. Felicity was like family and if Oliver hurt her Dig would shoot him faster then Felicity can say stop. Five years in hell meant nothing if your dealing with Dig's kind-of-sister. 

Oliver looked at him, "And this concerns you how Mr. Diggle? Because I really dislike your tone."

Dig just stared at Oliver, "Mr. Queen," Dig's voice started to become filled with anger. "Felicity is like my sister. If you hurt her in any way shape or form I will kill you. Five years on a not-so-deserted island be damned." 

Dig turned and left to talk to Felicity about what had happened earning a little respect from Oliver. Oliver cared about Felicity and he would kill himself if he hurt her in any way shape or form. He respected Dig for standing up to him of all people to protect her. He meant what he said when he told Dig they could protect her. Oliver was glad to know Dig would always be there for Felicity just like him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that went well." Felicity mumbled while pushing the down button on the elevator.

"What was that about?" Dig asked from behind her while she stepped into the elevator with Dig following close behind.

Felicity leaned backwards against the elevator walls as it started to go down. A small smile made it's way across her face, "I asked for a day off."

Diggle leaned against the wall right next to her and started laughing. "And?"

Felicity smiled up at him. "Well he said no and..." she trailed off.

"And you told him that he can't tell you what to do with your life." Diggle finished her sentence for her.

Felicity smiled up at him, "How do you know me so well Dig?" she asked as the elevator door opened.

"It would only take a day for someone to figure out you don't let people tell you what to do."

Felicity and Diggle walked through the crowded room to the door out to the car and as they were about to get in they heard someone shouting out behind them. Felicity stopped getting into the car and turned around. A breathless man came up next to them.

"Fe-" heavy breathing, "Li-" heavy breathing, "City." heavy breathing.

Felicity looked at the CCPD CSI and had to stop herself from laughing but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Barry, calm down, breathe. You okay?" Barry nodded in response. "Okay now talk."

"I was wondering how far you've gotten in the investigation. Detective Lance said you were keeping it in house."

Felicity looked over at Dig and he nodded at her. She knew better then to give to much away.

"Well, it hasn't gotten this far. For some reason Mr.Queen decided to have me, a computer scientist, try to do a forensic scientists job. So, as I said, no so far." She responded.

"I can help." Barry said.

Felicity didn't need to look at Dig to know he was glaring at her. "You know what? I probably won't get very far very fast at this rate. So why not? I'll see you tomorrow, 9:00."

Felicity turned to get into the car and saw Diggle smirking. He knew this was going to piss Oliver off.

"Bye Barry." She said opening the car door. "Bye Felicity." He responded.

Felicity sat down in the limo and looked at Dig in the rear view mirror. "You know he's not going to like this, right?"

Felicity laughed, "C'mon Dig. You should know that's the plan. What else am I supposed to do? Beat him up?"

____________________________________________________________

Next day, Queen Consolidated

"Got the final inventory from applied sciences." Dig said walking into Oliver's office. "That CSI from Central City was right. The only thing missing is a centrifuge."

"You have to see this." Felicity said, "I pulled up CC traffic camera footage from across the street of applied sciences. This is three minutes after the alarm went off."

"Can we help you with something, Detective?" Oliver said turning towards the door.

"Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns." Barry responded walking towards them. "Just some plastic baggies. Uh, where should I set up my equipment?"

"I'll show you." Felicity responded.

"What's going on?" Oliver said. Still not understanding what the intruder was doing.

"Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand." Barry responded.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked pulling Felicity to the side.

"We need to find this intruder. And he seems to know more about it than any of us. Forensic science isn't exactly my forte, so I'd say we need him. Wouldn't you?" Felicity looked up at Oliver smiling a very fake smile.

"Mm-hmm." Oliver responded, sounding like it was against his will.

"I'll show you around." Felicity said, guiding Barry away.

"Why am I getting a feeling you knew something about this?" Oliver asked.

"Why am I getting the feeling you know more about this than Felicity's new friend?" Dig retorted.

"Pray I'm wrong." Oliver responded. Dig knew not to push on the subject.

___________________________________________________________

"What exactly are you looking for?" Felicity asked Barry.

"Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days." He responded, not looking up from his work. "Got ya. Shouldn't take long. So you've seen him, right? The Vigilante? I read that he saved you.What was he like?" Barry asked.

"Green." Felicity responded, choosing a safe answer. Everyone knew the vigilante was green.

"Green. That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that." Barry responded

"I don't give the vigilante much thought." She responded hoping he'd leave of the subject. "Leave it to the C.S.I. to pick apart everything." She thought. Not only did she not want to give anything away, she also didn't want to remember the count. Of course the one time she wasn't wearing her tall black boots to hide her knife.

"Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration." He said like it was normal to talk about the vigilante. Most people in Starling like to pretend he doesn't exist.

"Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine." Of course she'd say that.

"Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences." He said, adding to her worry.

Uh-oh "Yeah. Why are you so interested in the Vigilante?" She asked. She really couldn't continue to let herself be interrogated.

"When I was 11, my mom was murdered."

"I'm so sorry."

"They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have. The soil, there's a crystalline structure in it." He said.

"That's weird." Felicity responded

"What's weird?" He asked

"It's sugar." She said.

____________________________________________________________

"What were you thinking?" Oliver screamed at her as she walked down the stairs into the foundry.

"What?" She asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. She pushed herself up onto the metal table and pulled of her shoes, exchanging them for sneakers.

"I don't trust this Allen kid." Oliver responded as Felicity sat down at her computers to set up some searches.

"You don't trust anyone." She said standing up again and took the bo staff from Dig's hand and walking over to the mats. "You ready Dig?" And just like that Oliver stopped talking to her. "If only I knew that was all it took to shut him up." She whispered making Dig chuckle and Oliver raise an eyebrow at the two of them.

____________________________________________________________

Queen Consolidated

"You found something?" Oliver asks walking towards Felicity.

"We found something."

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Barry cut in

"Which got me thinking." Felicity said. "There is a sugar refinery two miles from here.  
The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

 

"Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Barry said

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked.

"We've been trying." Felicity responded as the computer started making a small beeping noise.

"What was that?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to believe this." Felicity says, "The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked staring into nothing.

"Yeah." Felicity said. "Our guy just made off with 30,000 cc's of O-negative."

"What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." Diggle asked, finally cutting into the conversation.

"We should give this information to the local police." Barry said.

"I'll take care of that." Oliver said, speaking in the voice that made it obvious he was either lying or suspicious, or both. "Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?"

Barry froze "Oh, yeah, um Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities."

"Right. Yeah." Oliver said before turning away. Barry was obviously lying.

"I want you to look into this Allen kid." Oliver said to Diggle. "There's more to him than he's letting on."

"His intentions seem pretty clear to me." Dig responded with a quick glance towards Barry and Felicity.

"Just do it, please." Oliver asked.

____________________________________________________________

"Oliver, when are you going to tell me what exactly we're up against?" Dig asked.

Oliver had just gotten back from one of his missions. He was following the truck Felicity found when he decided to jump of his bike, grab the truck, go towards the driver seat and punch the living daylight out of the driver. It would have worked if the driver hadn't been seemingly impervious to his attacks. The Arrow got pushed of the side of the truck, dragged around the on the street, swung onto the hood of the still moving vehicle, punched through the windshield, dragged through said windshield, and lastly thrown out the passenger door and into a pile of garbage cans.

"Yeooww!" Oliver screamed.

"Sorry." Felicity said. Although she really wanted to say, "This wouldn't have happened if you let Dig or I back you up." But she didn't know if that was true.

"Ahh." Oliver said. "Thank you." Oliver turned to Dig and said, "You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on. I've seen men with abilities like that before."

"You have? Where?" Felicity asked.

"The island." Oliver responded, "My second year marooned there, we-- I came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project. It was a serum designed to create human weapons."

"Human weapons." Dig said, "My God, what's next, aliens?"

"This is real, Diggle." Oliver insisted, "Those five years that I was away, I came across things that just defy explanation. There's a doctor, his name is Ivo, and he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced."

"And you think this Ivo's in Starling City?" Dig asked

"He's dead." Oliver responded, "And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Dig asked, although it was more of a statement.

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood." Oliver responded,"I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

"Why couldn't you have been marooned on Aruba?" Felicity asked

"There's a third component-- a strong sedative." Oliver said, handing Felicity an arrow that was covered in blood and had a bent tip.

"I think I preferred it when you left these in people." Felicity commented.

"I need you to analyze the blood on the arrowhead." Oliver said, ignoring her comment.

"If we can figure out which sedative they're using," Oliver said.

"We can figure out where the next robbery will be." Dig finished for him.

"Barry and I will get right on it." Felicity said before turning and leaving.

"I think our Miss Smoak is smitten." Dig said with a big smile on his face.

"Diggle, what did you find out about Mr.Allen?" Oliver asked ignoring Dig's comment.

"He's not who he says he is." Dig responded.

____________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

"Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R.Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on." Said the news anchor talking on Felicity's computer screen.

"Pretty cool, right?" Barry asked. 

"I mean, I'm going to see it turn on, already got the time of. But, you know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider."

"That data is misleading." Barry responded, laughing.

"Oh, do tell."Felicity said

"You know about misleading, don't you?" Oliver asked walking into the room Felicity and Barry were standing in.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked. 

"He's not from CSI, he's an assistant." Oliver said with almost no hesitation. "Whose bosses don't know you're in Starling. And there is no similar case in Central City.So tell me, Barry What are you really doing here?" 

Felicity gave Barry a fake confused look, she figured he was hiding something. Most C.S.I.'s don't care so much about their cases, much less ones in other cities. 

"I told you my mom was murdered." Barry said looking at Felicity.

"By your father." Oliver interrupted.

"He didn't do it." Barry said with a flash of anger in his eyes. 

"You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her." Felicity said, knowing she needed to be a part of this conversation.

"The police think they did." Barry said looking down. "My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me."

"About what?" Felicity asked, now she was curious.

"I was 11." Barry started. "One night something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside The Blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me. They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad. I am sorry I lied to you." Barry said turning to Felicity. "Better find another plus one." And just like that Barry was gone.

"He did like about who he really was." Oliver said turning to Felicity.

Felicity walked straight up to Oliver, the anger clear in her eyes, "And what do we do every day?" And than Felicity was walking out the office the same way Barry had less than a minute before.

____________________________________________________________

"Who are you?" Oliver asked the strange man who had broken into the A.R.G.U.S. safe house. Felicity had found this was the place in Starling City with the largest amount of the sedative she and Barry found in the blood that was on the arrow that Oliver had given her. 

"Merely a follower." Replied Cyrus Gold. 

"Of who?!" Oliver asked. 

"My brother." Gold responded.

"Did he give you the mirakuru? Did he inject you with it?!" Oliver asked her.

"No. He saved me with it." Cyrus said before attacking Oliver. He couldn't remember exactly how but Oliver ended up flying into a wall of shelves. He had three viles of some unknown substance in his legs. 

____________________________________________________________

Dig and Felicity were alternating screaming Olivers name until they found hi on the floor unconscious. 

"Is he alive?" Dig asked

"His pulse is weak, but it's there. Oliver! Can you hear me? His pupils are dilated!" Felicity said before pulling the viles out of Oliver's leg.

"What the hell was that?" Dig asked. 

"I don't know, it's coded." Felicity said rushing towards a broken computer. "Damn it. Damn it! I can't break into the dispensary files. I have no idea what he was injected with! Poisoned with." 

"All right, we have no choice." Dig said.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked rushing back towards Dig. 

"Calling 9-1-1." Diggle said. 

"Dig, wait!" Felicity screamed. 

"Can't wait!" Dig argued quickly. 

"How are we supposed to explain this? Everyone's going to find out Oliver's the Vigilante!" Felicity practically screamed. 

"Which won't matter if he's dead." Dig screamed. "Felicity, we can't save him!" 

"I know, you're right... We can't." Felicity trailed off.

"One way to Central City." Barry said approaching the worker at the train station. 

"It left ten minutes ago." Said the worker. 

"Of course it did." Barry mumbled, " When is the next one?" 

"In the morning." Replied the worker.

Barry wandered over to a bench and sat down pulling his suitcase up next to him. Just as he settled, seemingly out of nowhere, he was hit by a tranquilizer dart.

____________________________________________________________

"Ahh. Ohh." Barry said waking up. Whatever drug that had knocked him out was wareing off quickly. He was laying on a metal table and there was a bright light over head. He looked over his shoulder and saw a lifeless figure laying on a table just like his. It was the vigilante. His hood was down. Oliver Queen is the Arrow! Before Barry could catch up with his thoughts two people walked up behind the table The Arr-Oliver Queen was on. John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Once again Barry's thoughts were interrupted. 

Please save my friend." Felicity said.

____________________________________________________________

"Hold him!" Screamed Barry

"He's not going to make it." Dig said.

"He will. We just have to find out what's in his system." Felicity said looking at Barry.

"I--I--I usually only work on dead people." Barry stuttered.

"Barry!" Felicity screamed.

"All right, I can think of four possible diagnosis for what's causing his body to react this way." Barry said running around the table. "Make that three possible diagnosis. Two. Start chest compression's." Barry was administering his last test. "Got it. He's suffering from intravenous coagulation. His blood is unnaturally clotting. It's like maple syrup. 

"You can save him, right?"

Barry began running around the Foundry, "Lucky you guys have a rat problem." 

"Are you kidding?" Dig somewhat screamed, "That'll kill him!" 

"He dies if I don't." Barry said 

"Felicity..." Dig said waveringly. 

"Do it!" Felicity said. 

"Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again." Barry said administering the rat poison.

"He's crashing!" Dig yelled.

"Oliver, stay with me." Felicity said

Oliver's heart rate began to go back to normal and he was left laying on the metal table in the Foundry.

____________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Felicity was sitting at her desk working on a new type of weapon she thinks would end up being helpful. Felicity couldn't work out anymore because of the two stitches on her right arm and she already fixed the hole in her jacket when she heard something going on behind her. 

It started with a gasping noise, like someone was being choked. Then it was Dig telling Oliver to let go. That was when she turned around and saw what was going on. She immediately ran over and got there as soon as Oliver let go of Barry.

"What the," Oliver started, still not fully awake, "What the hell is going on?" He asked while catching his breathe.

"You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant." Felicity answered.

Barry coughed before continuing, "You would have stroked out, ahem, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarine. Better known as rat poison."

"Kid saved you life Oliver." Dig said, clearly sensing the anger in the air.

Felicity just looked hopeful, "This is the part of the lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving." She said.

Oliver turned to look at her, "You told him who I am." 

"Yeah, I did." She responded without hesitation.

"That's not you secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity."

"Well we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying."

"What happens if he leaves here and goes right to the police?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't do that." Barry cut in sensing the tension.

"I trust him."

"I don't."

"What are you going to do, put an arrow in him?"

"I am considering it!"

"Don't worry, he's kidding!" Felicity said in her loud voice. "How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?"

"Your mother shot you?" Barry asked with a surprised look.

"Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare?" 

"The difference is I did my homework on both of you!" Oliver screamed. "I don't just tell people easily."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Barry cut in again. "And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk." Oliver walked over to Barry giving him a look usually reserved for criminals before Barry swallowed and added, "Mr. Queen."

Oliver looked like he was about to punch Barry when his phone rang.

"I have to go home." Oliver said on a sigh before turning to Dig. "The man that I fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island, and we have to stop him." 

Barry walked to pick something up off the table, "He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck. I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint."

"Never meet you hero's, right?"

____________________________________________________________

One science experiment, finger print reconstruction, facial recognition software use, time finding Cyrus gold, time dropping a building on him, train ride, meeting Iris West, entering a crowd, speech, and a mugging here Felicity was walking into Barry Allens lab. 

Just as she was making it through Felicity's phone started to ring.

"Did you make it?" Dig asked through the phone.

"No, Barry made us late." Felicity responded in a teasing voice.

"Hey," Barry said in the background, "I left something in the foundry for Oliver."

_Meanwhile, Oliver found a box wrapped in newspaper and opened it. Inside was a green mask, "That Allen kid." He thought. Oliver put on the mask and turned to Dig, "How do I look?" He asked. Dig just took a picture._

Back in the lab Felicity received a picture of Oliver wearing a mask from Dig with the question "How does he look?" form Dig. Felicity showed Barry the picture and quickly texted back, "Like a hero. Also, delete that picture." Felicity then deleted the photo and put her phone down on the table next to the computer screen that was showing the Particle Accelerator.

"Can you keep a secret?" Barry asked out of the blue.

Felicity just looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, Arrow thing." He said before walking over to the board with a map of the city on it. Barry pulled the map down and let it roll up to reveal a board filled with newspaper clippings on the death of his mother.

Felicity gasped, "Barry, this is..." 

"Crazy, obsessive, the efforts of a boy trying to protect his father?" Barry asked, he knew the routine. 

"You should always try to protect your family." Felicity responded kindly before the lights went out and they both realized the rain coming in the open window. "We should probably close that." Felicity said pointing at the window.

"Yeah." Barry responded with a shrug.

Barry walked over to the chain used to close it and pulled but it wouldn't budge. 

"Need help?" Felicity asked over her shoulder, already standing up. 

The two of them began to pull when an explosion went of in the distance. Both of them looked through the wall of windows to see a wave of energy coming towards them. Then, a lightning bolt came through the window sending Barry and Felicity into the shelves full of chemicals. 

Neither of them got up.

____________________________________________________________

** Starling City-11:39 P.M. **

Diggle woke up to his phone ringing on the nightstand next to him. He reached over grabbing it and noticed it was an unfamiliar number. Dig clicked answer and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello this is Rose, I'm a nurse at Central City Hospital. I'm calling to tell you about an incident that occurred tonight."

"What happened?"

"A Miss Felicity Smoak was struck by lightning. I have you written down as the emergency contact."

Dig nearly dropped his phone. "I..She...What? Is she okay?"

"She's went into Cardiac arrest once so far, but as of right now she is stable and comatose."

Dig nearly fainted, his kinda-little-sister got struck by lightning. "I'm on my way." Dig said before hanging up.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Diggle immediately went to ran out of his apartment and started down the stairs. Six flights of stairs.

"Is that anyway to treat a girl who just walked up six flights of stairs?"

He really wished Lyla were here right now. Of course after nearly dying you only get a one week medical leave, at least when you work for Amanda Waller. They were back together, kinda, he wasn't really sure. Felicity would always be the one to reassure him. She would also be the first to figure it out.

Dig got into his car and started driving. He knew that the hospital was in Central City but that was it. He would call Oliver when he got there and tell him what happened. Hell, Dig barely understood what was happening. Dig got to the Train station right before the last train to Central City left. Only a six hour ride. 

When he finally made it to the hotel it was around 6:30 in the morning and visiting hours were well over. Plenty of time to figure out how to tell his boss he won't be at work tomorrow. 

____________________________________________________________

Foundry 7:00

Oliver woke up at seven and immediately had a gut feeling something was wrong. Oliver walked over to the computers, Felicity had a program that displayed all crimes that occurred when the computers weren't in use. Nothing.

Next, he checked his phone. For some reason it was on the complete opposite side of the Arrow Cave. We are not calling it that. Oliver woke up his phone and immediately noticed a missed call from Dig. He played the message.

"Oliver, it's Dig. And your not awake, of course your not it's six in the morning." Six, that was an hour ago. Also, he sounds nervous. "Anyways, I'm not going to be able to come in today, I have made arrangements for a replacement, he'll meet you at Q.C. I'll tell you more later." 

Oliver slammed down his phone. What the hell was going on, and why wouldn't Dig tell him. Oliver called Felicity it rang a few times before going to voicemail. One things for sure, whatever happened that caused Dig to take a day off, Felicity was involved.

____________________________________________________________

Central City Hospital 8:00 A.M.

Dig walked in right at the start of visiting hours. He wasn't going to waste a second. He walked straight up to the nurses desk.

"I'm looking for Felicity Smoak." Dig practically ordered.

"Are you family." The nurse looked at him.

"Emergency Contact."

"Floor 3 room 334."

Diggle almost ran to the elevator and pushed through the people coming off earning a few glares. He rode the elevator to the third floor and stopped shortly before bumping into the doctor.

"Hello Mr..." The doctor said.

"Mr. Diggle. Do you happen to know anything about the patient in 334? Her name is Felicity Smoak and I'm her emergency contact."

"I'll have a nurse go to the room to inform you about what happened."

"Thank you Dr..."

"Dr. Mitchell." The two men shook hands and Dig set down the hall.

When Dig walked into the room he immediately saw Felicity. She looked pale. 

How could I be more pale than usual?

He could just imagine her saying it with a bright smile on her face. Dig sat down on the chair next to her bed and put his hand over hers. How was he going to tell Oliver about this. Oliver is exactly the type of person who kills the messenger. The nurse came in interrupting his very scary thoughts.

____________________________________________________________

Q.C. 8:00 A.M.

Oliver spent the last three hours punching things. Well two and a half hours, then he got ready for work. Oliver walked in to see a red-head sitting at Felicity's desk. He didn't want to ponder why this was making him so angry. He walked past the woman who was giving him a really crazy stare and entered his office. 

When Oliver walked in he noticed none other than Isabel Rochev sitting in a chair. 

"You're late." Isabel said.

"Sorry, did we have a meeting?" Oliver asked while walking to his seat. Usually Felicity didn't schedule meetings this early. 

"No. But I came up here for my daily argument with your little bitch," she looked in the direction of Felicity's desk and Oliver clenched his fists underneath the desk. "Apparently she's not here, as you probably noticed. I talked to H.R. and apparently she's on medical leave."

Medical?

"I had no idea, do you know what happened?" Oliver asked, already believing something happened because of their second job.

"No, apparently sharing medical records with people other than family, legal guardians and emergency contacts it illegal." Isabel said, obviously upset.

Emergency contact, Dig. That was the emergency.

"Thank you, Isabel." Oliver got up and practically pushed Isabel out the door, locking it behind her.

____________________________________________________________

Central City Hospital 8:13 A.M.

"Hello, I'm Betsy, Felicity's nurse." A rather young looking women walked in, checked the monitors, and wrote down whatever she saw.

"Hi, I'm John Diggle. The doctor said that you could tell me what happened." Diggle stated.

"Oh, yes. Well, there are a few burns, which are completely normal and should heal properly. She is comatose, obviously, as well as a few minor cuts and bruises. The blast caused her to be thrown into a shelf full of glass containers, we believe to have gotten all of the glass out. We want to keep her in here for monitoring. We are worried that the electricity might have effected her heart somehow. She's gone into cardiac arrest twice since you were called. She should, in all honesty, have died before we even arrived."

Dig just closed his eyes he couldn't do this. "Thank you."

After taking a moment to readjust to reality and make sure the nurse had left Dig pulled out his phone and dialed Oliver's number.

The phone rang for what felt like an eternity before, "Dig, what the hell happened, I had to here from Isabel Rochev that Felicity was on medical leave."

"Nice to talk to you too."

"Dig!"

A fool in love, Dig sighed. "Our girl was struck by lightening. Just wanted to get that out there so you know that it wasn't your fault."

Just then, machines started beeping in the background and Dig was being ushered out of the room. "Sir you need to leave." could be heard from a bunch of different people."Got to go." Dig said before hanging up.

Dig left the room quietly and turned around to see a straight line on one of the monitors. She was going into Cardiac Arrest again. Dig put his arm against the wall to hold himself upright. The monitor registered a heartbeat and the panic slowly died down. Dig let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slid down the wall to the ground. He barely registered the noise of wheels coming down the hall until,

"Hello, are you John Diggle? Felicity Smoaks emergency contact and has Power of Attorney?"

Dig just nodded, not caring this was sensitive information.

"I think I can help your friend."

Now Dig looked up to see the strange man sitting on a wheelchair next to him, wearing a hospital gown."

"Excuse my rudeness,"

Dig just stared, he couldn't do anything else, it was just barely 8:45 and he was already emotionally strained. The man, who Dig assumed was just crazy, continued.

"My name is Harrison Wells."


	6. Chapter 6

"This man must be crazy,. Maybe he hit his head. He is in the hospital." Is what Dig remembers saying, But, the doctors are already considering Felicity a lost cause. So, before he knew what was going on, he was approving the transfer.

An hour later, Dig was sitting next to a med table in S.T.A.R. labs with his hands on top of Felicity's. As soon as she was brought in a lady and a man started hooking her up to all this equipment. Dig noticed that her heart rate was faster then normal.

"Mr. Diggle?" The lady asked from behind her. "My name is Dr. Caitlin Snow and this is Cisco Ramon," She gestured to the man standing next to her. "I would just like to update you. After she was hit, she flew into a shelf full of chemicals. We took a blood sample and determined which chemicals those were and have her on the proper medications." Dr. Snow pulled out a manila folder and handed it to him. "That's a very detailed report on her current condition. There's a coffee shop, C.C. Jitters, best coffee in Central City."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick around for a bit."

Dr. Snow gave a sympathetic smile and, in a kind voice, said, "Okay, if anything happens we'll just be in the other room." 

____________________________________________________________

** 1 Week Later **

Felicity still hadn't woken up, it was a bit worrying, but the people here seemed to know what they were doing. Caitlin's skills far surpassed those Dig had learned in the military. Oliver still hadn't come, not that surprising though. He probably remembered the conversation they had when Oliver found out Dig was Felicity's emergency contact.

"Oliver Queen being his E.A.'s emergency contact is just going to bring unnecessary and unwanted attention to us." He remembered her saying, clear as day with her 'You know I'm right' look that never failed on Oliver. That look with anything she said almost always shut him up. Almost. Dig could remember a few times when it didn't, but those times nothing ever worked out in his favor. Felicity Smoak wasn't just Team Arrows resident genius. No, she was so much more, she was the good part. The one who could always help not just Oliver, but him to find their way back to the good side when they got lost. She was the teams Moral compass. She kept them from getting lost.

That was what Dig was thinking on the train ride back to Starling. He couldn't keep Oliver from flying off the rails if he wasn't there and the only thing her could do at S.T.A.R. labs was get in the way of Felicity's recovery. So, it was time to go home. There, he would hopefully have Lyla to lean on, because Oliver was going to lean on him.

____________________________________________________________

** S.T.A.R. Labs 1 Month Later **

The sound of the heart rate monitor signalling that there was no pulse echoed throughout the room and into the hallways. Caitlin and Cisco ran in just in time to see Felicity sit up straight on her bed and start panting heavily before calming down. Felicity looked around the room and realized she didn't know where I was.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. I'm Cisco, this is Caitlin." He gestured towards her. 

Felicity took a large, calming, breath. These people just seemed trustworthy. "Where am I? And why?" Felicity asked.

"You're in S.T.A.R. Labs. You were struck by lightening." Caitlin said calmly.

Felicity kicked her legs over the bed and Cisco passed her a sweatshirt. That was when she realized she was wearing black leggings and a grayish tank top. She quickly put on the sweatshirt and started walking towards the door.

"You can't leave." Caitlin said in a more worried tone.

"You're right." Felicity answered. "Did anything of mine survive the lightening?"

Caitlin gave Felicity the bag she was carrying the day she was struck. Felicity rummaged through the bag to make sure everything was there and find out what was missing. "You phone was damaged. Your friend, Mr. Diggle, brought a new one." After making sure everything was there Felicity looked up.

"He knows me to well. Thanks for saving my life, I guess. Bye." Felicity said before rushing through the door. On her way out, she ran into someone in a wheel chair.

"Dr. Smoak, glad to see your awake."

"I prefer miss if you don't mind, and I was just leaving." Felicity responded before rushing past him. 

He just turned around before calling out, "Ms. Smoak, you can't leave." 

Felicity turned towards him and sighed before taking out a pen and paper from her bag and writing something down.

"Phone number, address. Goodbye." Felicity said before finally bolting.

____________________________________________________________

Felicity walked up to her Dad's house. Her family had them all over the globe. She found the spare key and unlocked the door. The house was perfectly clean, it looked like an actual home. Felicity's actual home was in Starling of course, but this was one of her favorite houses. 

Felicity plopped herself down on her couch before pulling her phone out of her bag. She unlocked it, apparently Dig knew her password, and opened the "Contacts" app. She scrolled down to Dig's number and pressed the call button.

  ____________________________________________________________ 

Dig was down in the "Arrow Cave", as Felicity would call it, training with Oliver when his phone rang. When he looked over, Oliver took advantage and knocked him down. There was a time when Dig could do the same thing to Oliver when he heard his ringtone. He could see that flash of hope that maybe it was Felicity calling to tell them that she was alright. Now, he was angry that they hadn't really heard anything. That anger was showing. Felicity was the one to always keep his emotions in check. 

Dig stood up and walked over to where his phone was. When he saw who was calling he froze. Oliver immediately noticed and walked over almost as fast as Dig picked up the phone.

"Felicity?" Dig asked, this immediately caught Oliver's attention.

"Hey Dig." Felicity said happily.

"When did you wake up?" Dig asked, wondering why he didn't get a call from S.T.A.R. Labs. 

"A half an hour ago-ish." Felicity answered.

"Well welcome back to the planet, sleepyhead." Dig teased.

"Is Oliver there?" Felicity asked.

"That's what I get for calling you sleepyhead, huh?" Dig said.

"Obviously." Felicity answered. 

Dig handed Oliver the phone and went into the bathroom. "Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, John and I just set up a really mean prank." Felicity responded sarcastically.

"At least we know that you're still you." Olive responded with an eye-roll.

"Who else would I be? Isa-bitch?" Felicity responded.

Oliver actually smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he really smiled. Probably not since he found out Felicity got struck by lightening.  "When are you coming home?" Oliver asked.

"I honestly don't know. Since I just got out of a coma and refused to stay for testing I have to get that done. But I really wasn't planning on leaving until Caitlin tells me I can leave. At least I think Caitlin is the doctor." Felicity babbled.

"Just get back as soon as possible." Oliver said.

"Why would I stay in Central City, it's too normal here and normal is what I now consider boring."


	7. The Chapter People Find Out How Well I Write With 4 Hours Of Sleep

Felicity has stayed in Central City for a week now, and it was starting to get to Oliver. Dig just new it. From the way he would look towards Felicity's chair expecting her to be there when the two were planning the Arrow's next adventure to the fact that he actually did have to start buying the training equipment in bulk....and the medical supplies. Felicity didn't know about that one yet, because if Dig had told her, lets just say that Dig couldn't save Oliver from Felicity's wrath. Even if he wanted to, which he truly didn't because someone needed to pull that kids head out of his ass.

Just now, Dig was watching as a very menacing looking Oliver was climbing up and down the Salmon Ladder, A.K.A. the only piece of equipment he couldn't truly break, except for the bar of course. That poor bar didn't know what was coming. Oh god, Felicity was rubbing of on him. 

  ____________________________________________________________ 

Felicity was at S.T.A.R. Labs when it happened. She had her phone set to automatically notify her of crimes in Starling City, how Dig new that when he set up her new phone was beyond her, but he did. Just more proof that John Diggle is the best big brother she never knew she wanted. But this is getting super off-track.

Felicity was at S.T.A.R. Labs because she decided to stay longer with Barry, she had a few weeks medical leave that she knew she would get bored during if she went back home. Also, she kinda wanted to drive Oliver insane before went back. Sweet, sweet revenge. After all those times he comes back injured and doesn't blink an eye.

Most people would think Felicity was upset that her best friend didn't come see her in the hospital, quite the opposite actually. It was planned, for lack of a better term. One that, in all honesty, she didn't expect Oliver to follow. Actually, the better term would be argued...for days. Felicity one, it scares her that she might actually be more stubborn but, in the end, it was decided that it was to suspicious for Oliver to show up if his E.A. was in the hospital. Dig took her side and Olive relented. Eventually. She didn't actually expect him to listen, though. But, from what Dig was telling her he was losing his temper. That's the point though.

So, anyways.....She still gets distracted and off topic in her ow head. Her phone beeped signaling one of the previously mentioned messages. She looked down at her phone and saw that there had been a bombing. Felicity new immediately that she had to get back to Starling to help Dig and Oliver. With a newfound energy. felicity got up off of the table she had been sitting on for no reason and headed out to figure out how soon she could get there. 

Felicity was relieved to find that the next train was scheduled to leave the station about ten minuted after she got there packed and ready to go. She had been told that Barry would be in a, _asleep_ , for a while. For some reason she didn't want to say coma, probably because she knew coma's were not fun.

  ____________________________________________________________

When Felicity got to the Foundry Oliver was out on patrol and Dig was on coms. Well, he kinda was. Felicity knew better then most that when Oliver was in one of his moods it meant a lot of radio silence. Almost to much for a naturally talkative person like her. Felicity could see how it was affecting Dig, he didn't even notice her until she tapped on the railing she was leaning against. 

Dig drew his gun, he had told her before that it was a soldiers natural instinct whenever they were surprised. When he saw who was standing by the railing he lowered hu gun and she found herself saying, "Déjà vu, anyone?"

Dig just smiled and pulled Felicity into a hug. There is nothing on Earth better then Diggle hugs, Felicity wasn't sure if there ever has been but she highly doubted there ever would be. And, of course, that was the moment Oliver decided to make contact.

" _Dig, I'm finishing my last patrol, think I'm gonna turn in early."_ Felicity could hear him say over the coms.

"See you then." Dig answered before both, once again, turned to radio silence.

While the two had that short conversation Felicity had walked over to her chair and plopped down on it.

"You really should't be walking." Dig said as he eyed her suspiciously, Felicity wasn't sure what he was suspicious of though. Felicity gave him her best innocent look and before replying, 

"I've been walking for a week."Dig just rolled his eyes, knowing better than to try to argue. 

"So, who's this Lyla character?" Felicity asked. Felicity thought she knew already though because of her time _there_. Lyla is not a common name.

Dig narrowed his eyes, "How do you know about her?" Felicity hadn't met Lyla yet, Oliver hadn't either. He decided to only tell him after he knew where it was going with Lyla.

"One, I'm your little sister, I know something is up. And two, apparently you somehow knew my phone inside and out so I decided to return the favor." Felicity responded with a bright smile.

"I did not go through your texts." Dig replied with mock hurt.

"Nope, but I was bored and you abandoned me to scientists. I get it, what they're saying all the time, but it gets boring after a while. Even Cisco going on about his programs."Felicity explained. "Plus, it gave me the opportunity to delete that photo of Oliver in his mask that you obviously forgot to delete."

Diggle cringed, he had completely forgotten about the photo he had sent her that night. He needed to change the subject. Now. "So," Diggle dragged out the word. "How is Barry doing?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "He's doing fine, stable, still sleeping. I prefer sleeping to coma because, and I know from experience, coma's are not fun."

Dig just laughed at her comment but stopped immediately when the door to the foundry opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a kinda cliffhanger. And I apologize for the fact that half of this probably makes no sense at all. Also, Yes I do know I should fix my sleeping habits. I think I might be nocturnal. My brain functions best at night except when I get no sleep. Not nocturnal, just an insomniac I guess. Regretfully, Barry's not going to be in the story till around the time he wakes up on the show. This fic is mostly to see how it effects season two of Arrow. Although I have big ideas for season three. And I'm getting ahead of myself..... Thanks for reading.


	8. Authors Note/The End (Kind Of)

So, I have a bunch of different ideas floating around in my head about how to end this story and I decided to add multiple endings. This is just going to be a base for those endings. I'm going to do an ending for this story in a more expected way. That way being Olicity obviously. However, I also have another idea to use this as a story line for a Teen Wolf crossover. That most likely won't be a Olicity story. Look out for the next book in this series.


End file.
